


I hear those eyes

by Crazymuggleinthestruggle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), marve - Fandom
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymuggleinthestruggle/pseuds/Crazymuggleinthestruggle
Summary: "We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell", Sam hears himself say.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I hear those eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-d, so if there's any problems, please tell me :) 
> 
> Title is from Oh Klahoma by Jack Stauber

The pitter patter of raindrops, electricity cutting through the sky. Bright and sharp. The dark anonymity of night and the welcoming warmth of his bed. A call from hundreds and thousands of miles away. 

"Were you asleep?"

A huff and a puff and your sleep's blown away.  
"It is four in the morning, old man. Of course I was asleep."

A breath of laughter, small shallow breaths giving away the truth behind the call.  
"We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell", Sam hears himself say.

"What?" 

"Oscar Wilde said that." 

"You shouldn't be able to quote Oscar Wilde at four in the morning", Bucky's voice comes all the way from Barcelona, sounding amused. 

A thoughtful hum, a tiny smile.  
"Seemed oddly fitting for the occasion", and after a pause, "I did my final project on him, in high school. Did you know that?" 

"Yes, of course I knew it. I was in your class, don't you remember?" 

"I can _hear_ you roll your eyes, you know." 

"Stupidity gives way to stupidity." 

"Nobody said _that_." Then, "How's the conference going?" 

"Okay, I guess. I miss Brooklyn and it's bagels." 

"And me?" 

"Never, you bastard." 

"Be still, oh heart." 

Another breath of laughter, a steadying breath.  
They both fall into a comfortable silence, indulging in each other's presence. 

"When do you come back?", Sam asks.

"Two days. Will I see you at the airport?" 

I'm not very good at this, Sam wants to say. I'm too restless and broken, Sam wants to say. What comes out instead is, "I'll be there with a placard and a custom designed bucket tattoo for you." 

Another huff of laughter.

The last thing Sam hears before falling asleep is a fond, "Go back to sleep, Sam."  
***  
Two days later, Sam finds himself waiting for Bucky, holding a placard with _"bucket"_ scrawled on and a crude drawing. 

He waits for Bucky with a self satisfied smirk and thinks maybe he can do it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> say hello to me on  
> [ Tumblr! ](https://capxfalcon.tumblr.com/post/639646318254587904/i-hear-those-eyes)


End file.
